Sometimes You Don't Belong
by changeableGangster
Summary: My name is Aria Keehl and I was never one of the people in high school that had many friends or the person that a lot of people got along with. So having to move to a new state was almost a relief. That is until I pried to much and lost most of the friends I had gotten and everything just seemed to get out of hand. But lets go back to two week into the school year. Where it started
1. These White Pills Are Kind

I was late, I mean, of course I was late. I'm usually never on time for school.

"Fuck, Sis! Why didn't you wake up?!" She had pulled to a rushed stop at the front of the school in her rust orange KIA Soul.

"I'm sorry, damn little sis. Since when does it matter? You hate school." Sure, yeah that was true. But this was the first time moving to a new state, it was also 2 weeks into school. I also needed to get the last 2 weeks work from the other classes. Getting out of the car giving her lazy fist bump, I ran towards the school doors.

Sprinting down the hallway to the principals office probably wasn't the best idea I had. Because the next thing I knew I ran right into someone and my ass hit the floor. Hard. "Fucking shit." The first thing I saw was the persons' shoes. One black. One white. Looking up at him then fixing my glasses so the persons face wasn't so blurry.

He was wearing glasses with red and blue lenses in them, his hair was messy yet neat and he was looking at me with his left eyebrow raised. "You going to get off the floor, or you gonna stay there till the bell ringth?"

"Oh! Shit yeah. Actually if it's not to much to ask" I stood up brushing off my ass. "are you Sollux Captor by any chance? And if not, would you know where I could find him?" He was about a head taller then me so I had to look up at him. He slowly started to smirk as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I actually jutht took him to the office."

"Okay, thanks. Bye then." I'm sure I heard him snicker but I was to focused on getting to the office to care.

Once I made it there I walked in, but there was no one at the front desk. I took a seat in one of the waiting seats and waited awkwardly. Someone soon walked into the room, not seeing me as she sat in her chair at the front desk. I cleared my throat as loudly as I could, the lady jumped.

"Oh, hi dear. Didn't see you there." She looked over her counter to see me. "You must be Aria Keehl, our new transfer student."

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the front desk. "Yes, that's me, ma'am. Um, I was wondering where I could find Sollux Captor?"

"You just missed him. He went back to class, is he the one that is suppose to show you around school?"

"Yes ma'am, he was. Someone that I ran into in the hall said he was here though."

She looked puzzled. "Oh, well by any chance did this person have on a pair of glasses with one blue lens and one red lens on?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes ma'am."

She let out a distressed sigh. "That would be Mr. Captor I'm afraid. He insists on greeting the new students but never takes it seriously."

"Then why do you let him?"

"His parents donate a lot of money to this school. But on another note, I will have to call him back up before this period is over. Hold on one moment." She then picked up the phone sitting beside her and punched in a few numbers before putting it to her ear.

"Yes Mrs. Eva, It's the office. We'll need you to send Mr. Captor back up to the the office. The new student has just arrived."

There was a pause.

"Okay, thank you. Sorry to disrupt." She hung up the phone and turned back towards me. "He'll be back here in a bit dear. You can wait in one of the chairs over there if you would like." She, of course, meant the seats I had just got up from. I walked over and took the same seat I was in before and took this chance to look around the office.

It looked like any other school office. White-ish tan tiling, generic pictures on the overly white walls. Fake plants mixed in with a few real ones here and there. The chairs were comfortable but not to the point that if you sat there long enough that it would just about make your ass fall asleep.

Just as I pulled out my phone to see the time Sollux walked into the office just as the bell rang. He had a pleased look on his face. "Do you have your class schedule dear?"

I stood from my seat, "Yes ma'am I do." I then sent a glare up towards Sollux. He didn't seem to care.

"Now Mr. Captor, you treat Ms. Keehl kindly." There was a sternness in her voice. "We don't need more complaints."

He nodded a headed back out the door. I said a quick thank you to her and followed him.

"You're a real ass hat huh?" I was the first to talk.

"And I thought we were getting along."

"That's your way of getting along?"

"Fuck yeah, haha." The laugh surprised me. His mood had completely changed from when I bumped into him.

"Well then we were getting along. I guess." I held my backpack strap tightly as we made our way through the slightly crowded hallway. I'm slightly claustrophobic so having complete strangers bump into me causing me to knock into Sollux was starting to drive me a little crazy. "You think we could hurry up and get to my 1st class?" He glanced down at me. "We're almotht there." We turned down the next hall, it was almost empty, and then we took a left into the 1st classroom.

"Hi Mr. Davith, we're here to pick up Aria Keehlth' Homework from the patht 2 weekth." Class was just about to start so the teacher just about shoved the papers into his hand then shooed us away.

"That was a bit rude." I whispered as we left the classroom, after he handed me the papers and I put them into my backpack.

"He'th not the nicetht teacher here, but there are worthe." He asked for my schedule. Taking it from my back pocket, I handed it to him. "Lucky for you, he'th the wortht one you have. We have the thame 2nd period, tho we don't have to thtop there. We haven't gotten homework yet." He stopped walking taking a closer look at my schedule, "You have the retht of your main clatheth upthtairth. We have thience together ath well."

I mentally face-palmed at that point. The lisp was cute but something can only be so cute before I just wanna throw something. "Sollux, your lisp is absolutely adorable." I said it slightly sarcastically and then chuckled.

"Well at leatht I can work a lithp. You know motht people can't." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah you're right. But that doesn't make me wanna tape your mouth shut any less." He dramatically gasped like I had forever hurt his feelings. "Oh, stop and just take me to the rest of my classes."

We had made it to the rest of my classes before lunch is what I had wanted. Sis was going to be picking me up to go to out to lunch and then back home so I could practice the song I was going to audition for Music Class.

"Tho you're auditioning tonight? But I thought auditions where latht week?" Sollux asked as he walked me to the front doors of the school.

"They where, but my sister called the school and they still have an opening for me. So I'm gonna go for it."

"You playing an inthrament or thomething?"

"No, I'll be singing." He looked a little taken back by this. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thomeone I knew wath the thinger for the clath." His expression didn't change as he said that though. There was no way that it was nothing, but that is the exact reason why I didn't ask him what was really up.

By the time I made it back to the school I had 30 minutes of time to kill. Walking into the girls bathroom and placing my backpack on the counter next to the sink opening the small inside pocket that contained my Anxiety pill shaking two out onto my hand then knocking them into my throat. I turned on the sink filling my cupped hands with enough water to swallow the pills down. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I stared up at myself in the mirror. My Auburn hair reached just above my waist, my Bad Hair Day beanie firmly pulled over my head covering my forehead. Even though my hair wasn't parted down the middle the beanie gave it the allusion that it was, causing my hair to frame my face and then frizz out as it gets longer.

My focus went away from myself and to the girl standing behind me. I slowly turned to face her not fully knowing how long she had been standing there and why she was. Her hair was a very dark brown and it went to just below her shoulders, she had these big round eyeglasses on and a large smile plastered on her face. But it looked generally real.

"Hi! I'm Jade Harley. You must be Aria I'm guessing. Well at least I hope you are." She softly laughed and held her hand out for me to shake. So I did. This just made her smile even bigger, if that was even possible. "Well Aria, we're waiting for you in the auditorium when you are ready. Seeing as how you're the only one up for the part as singer in the class." She then leaned forward ever so slightly, like she was afraid that someone was going to hear her saw something forbidden. "We actually saved the spot for you. Isn't that special?" She then giggled and leaned back to her original position.

"When you said "we're" who else did you mean exactly?" I hadn't expected anyone but the teacher and the teachers assistant to be there. But that couldn't still be the case.

"Oh! I thought you knew. The longest members of the band that was formed out of music class will be there as well. If they like you, you'll be the new lead singer. I hope that's not a problem." Her strong smile faded a bit but was back within seconds.

"No, no that is fine. Just wasn't expecting it is all. Thank you for telling me." I sent a small smile towards her and she giggled.

"Well I'm glad. But we should probably get going, can't be here all night." She then turned and started to leave the bathroom.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved my pill bottle into the small inner pocket then zipped the bag closed, slinging it over my shoulder following her out of the bathroom and into the hallway. As we walked, Jade tried to talk to me about something I wasn't very interested in at the time. All I kept doing was reciting the lines of the song I had picked. It meant a lot to me. I knew all the words by heart. But My Anxiety has fucked me over more then once in situations like this so I have to make sure I have everything in check.

Jade had me walk in through the back on the stage as she walked in through the front to sit and watch. She gave me one last smile before wishing me good luck. I took a deep breath, a few actually. I slowly walked onto the stage and up to where the mic was. There was about 7 people in the audience. One of them being your Sis and one of them being Sollux. He hadn't said anything about being here. I guess he didn't find it very important.

"Please state your name and the song you will be singing dear." A woman with dirty blond hair shouted up to me. She sounded rather nice actually.

I cleared my throat. "My name is Aria Keehl and I will be singing You Me Hear by Jimmy Eat World." The audio of the song started up and I waited for my Que to sing then took a deep breath and started.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.

I softly placed my hands on the mic stand slightly closing my eyes, getting into the song more as the nerves just melted off of me.

What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

May angels lead you in.

I started to sway with the music now.

Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

I took the mic off the stand and stepped beside it getting more into it then I thought I would.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.

I placed my hand on the stand.

And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

As the song ended I looked back to the people sitting in-front of me for the first time since the song had started. I still held the mic in my hand has I let it rest down beside my body. My heart was racing and I had started clenching my teeth. No one was saying anything. Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Did they hate it? Oh god I hope they didn't hate it.

Just as that thought crossed my mind the teacher stood up and softly clapped. "That was beautiful dear. It really was." I could slightly make up a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the band, Aria!" Jade had shouted up at me, then made her way to the stage and up the stairs to hug me tightly. It invaded my personal space a lot, but it was nice to see that she was happy that I made it in. As she let go of me she giggled. "Daves jaw dropped when he heard what song you would be singing. He's the one with the sunglasses on by the way." She continued to giggle as she pointed him out. "He's the drummer. I'm the Basest and my cousin John, black hair glasses, plays the Piano and Sollux, 3D glasses, plays the Guitar." She pointed each one out as she went along. Of course I knew Sollux.

I just smiled and nodded until the teacher walked up and asked to talk to me alone.

"I'm Mrs. Diaz. Been with this band of misfits for 3 years now. And by god I'm glad you can sing as well as you can." Mrs. Diaz was a little taller then me. She was quite pretty as well. Her hair was short and framed her face perfectly. She wore black heals and a black pencil skirt with a deep purple blouse. "I gave the practice schue to you mother." My heart dropped.

"Sis isn't my mother, she's my sister." He eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my, I am very sorry. Must have slipped her mind to tell me when meeting me. Once again sorry."

"It's okay. Most teachers make the mistake." She sighs.

"Yes, but I should have known or asked first. You're not the only student here that was raised by a sibling and not a parent." She glances over at the kid named Dave and sighs again. "But on a lighter note. Everyone is very pleased to have a new singer. They really are." She flashed a smile at me then turned to walk down the stairs and off the stage.

I then took it upon myself to follow her. I really wanted to know why Sollux didn't tell me he would be here. Just as I made it off the stage I was stopped by none other then Captor himself.

"Hey, you thounded really nice." He looked almost upset about that.

"Oh, thanks. I actually wanted to know why you didn't tell me you'd be watching me sing tonight?"

"The teacher hadn't told uth until we thowed up for clath today."

"Ahh, okay, guess that makes since." Just then Dave slung his arm over Solluxs shoulders the best he could and held out his hand.

"Dave, Dave Strider." He shot a smirk at me and Sollux shrugged him off his shoulders. I shook his hand hesitantly.

"The'th not interethed athwipe." Sollux spat his way as Dave dropped my hand.

"How the shit do you know Sollux? It's her first day. Just 'cause you showed her around school this morning means you know everything about her?" He pressed his lips into a straight line and stared up at Sollux who had a few inches on him in the height department.

"No. I know becauthe no one ith ever interethed." He stated flatly.

"Well fuck you. You don't know dick about girls from other states." Dave crossed his arms and huffed, but still had a straight face.

"Neither do you."

They stopped bickering after that just standing there in-front of me, silent. "Come on guys, that was just getting entertaining. Bickering like an old married couple. Too cute." I giggled as Sollux started glaring at me. "Oh, chill the fuck out. I just called you cute. Don't glare at me fuckwit." I gave him a look and his glare softened.

"You're gonna looooove Karkat." Dave drug out the o in love and put to much emphases into it. "He's kind of fun to talk to, if you get past all the that grumpy crab-ness he's got." Sollux rolled his eyes at Daves statement.

"Well maybe one of you could introduce me sometime this week?" I raised my eyebrows looking from one boy to the other.

"Sure." They said in unison. They both looked at each other and Sollux narrowed his eyes.

"You both can then. Should be a shit tone of fun." I couldn't help but softly laugh.

After the little conversation with them I went on to meet John. Him and I held a short conversation about how he was glad I was joining the band and things of that nature before Jade came by and said that they had to leave. I said my goodbyes to everyone seeing how late it had gotten and told Sis that I was ready to go.

We left the school and it was now 6. On the car ride home there wasn't much talk. So I just let my thoughts take over.

I wonder how the rest of them sound. I can only assume they must be good. But who knows. I wonder why Dave thought I would love this kid Karkat so much. Maybe he was like me, or maybe we talked the same. But what if he hates me, that would suck wouldn't it? Yeah that would suck. I wonder if asking about who raised Dave would be a bad idea. Maybe I should just wait till he brings it up in normal conversation. That might be better. But I didn't think that anyone else in the US was raised by a sibling and not a parent.

I sighed. I really need to stop thinking now before I depress myself with old memories. Damn, too late.

As we pulled up to the new house I put on my best face so Sis wouldn't ask what was wrong. It worked. I made my way up to my room, telling her that I was overly tired and just really needed to sleep. Of course that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. Closing the door behind me I look around the room. I haven't unpacked anything but my computers and other electronics. Such as ps3, x-box 360 and my wiiU/wii.

Sitting on the bed that was still unmade from when I woke up this morning, I pulled my iPhone out of my backpack and plugged in my headphones laying down. As I stare up at the ceiling, I press play and close my eyes and wait till I pass out. It happened quicker then I had originally thought.


	2. Heterochromia Iridum

The rest of the week went well. I eventually got a hang on my classes, even though I still make it late to some of them. But that's because I take to long at my locker between classes. I don't have to talk PE this year, so I do have a free period. Which I use to either get lost in the school and it's many corridors or I just go home early.

I had been wondering when I bumped into someone who looked familiar but I couldn't quite place why.

I had completely zoned out as I walked down this hall, I didn't even see him sitting on the floor. That is, until I tripped right over him almost falling on my face in the process. "Yo, you wanna watch where you're goin'?" I spun around to send a glare his way. But he looked just like Dave, different shades and hair but just like him none the less.

He had these pointy anime shades on and his hair was obnoxiously spiked up. He wore orange skinnies and didn't seem to skinny anymore and a plain gray and black basketball shirt. He sat on the floor with his knees raised, leaning against the locker behind him.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't sitting on the floor." He just smirked up at me. What about what I said was amusing?

"You're the new girl aren't you?" Oh, that's what the smirk was for. "Dave 'as talked about you and shit. You're in the band, right?" His voice was a little deeper then Daves but his Texas accent was more prominent. "Of course you are, no other way Dave would know how you sing if you weren't." He talked just as much as Dave. "But anyway, I'm Dirk. Daves twin bro." He flashed another smirk up at me and then it clicked. No wonder they looked so much alike. Twins! Duhh, why didn't I just think that to begin with?

I internally rolled my eyes and gave him a little smile. "Aria, but I guess you already know that."

He chuckled, "Yeah, kinda." he then scooted over and patted the spot next to him. "Pot a squat. Don't worry it wont ruin your nice leather skirt."

I slowly took a seat next to him and crossed my legs out in-front of me. "So why are you just sitting here?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend to get out of class actually. He's in that room just across from us." He pointed forward with a tilt of his head.

"How cute." A slight pink tinge went across his face and then was gone just as fast as it came. Good at hiding emotion huh? "My Sis taught me the same little trick. Being able to control your outer emotions." He looked surprised. "But she also taught me how to pass a lie detector test, without telling the truth."

Now he looked almost impressed. "Can you now? Why would you need a skill like that?"

I started biting my lip. Shit, bad move, bad move. Bad Aria, you're not supposed to tell anyone that. I have to lie to him. I can do this. "I was home schooled through elementary and middle school. She eventually ran out of things to teach me. So she taught me stupid shit like that and how to fight. I now know how to fight with almost every Malaya weapon out there." I continued to nibble my lip till he spoke up.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you didn't have to." He started chuckling.

"What do you mean? What part don't you believe?" Now I was confused. I didn't fully lie to him. I just left out why Sis felt the need to teach me how to do those things instead of playing an instrument or cooking or some shit.

"You can't really know how to fight with just about every Malay weapon. There's no way." He was now slightly facing me, legs in a crisscross position.

"And why not?"

"'Cause that's just...I don't know impossible."

"I think you meant unrealistic." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's the word I was lookin' for. Unrealistic." His face stayed flat. Like he was waiting for me to try and tell him otherwise.

"It is unrealistic, to most. But not to my Sis and I." I gave him a look that meant to just leave it at that.

_I don't like thinking about why she taught me these things. It wasn't a happy thought in the slightest. But who would want to think about the death of there parents. Or being bullied in your first days of school and having your Sis train you so that no one could ever hurt you when she wasn't there to protect you. No one, that's who._

But just as I was about to start up another topic with Dirk my phone rang.

Looking at it I saw that it was Sis. "Fuck, I gotta take this." Standing up I walked a little down the hall. "Yo, what's up, school isn't even out yet why are you calling?"

She deeply sighed. "Uhh, we might have a problem."

My heart dropped all the way to the floor and down the hall. "What the fuck do you mean by that?!" I whisper shouted into my phone.

"So, uh, I was using your computer cause mine isn't set up yet. Cause I need your help with that. And well...I kind of spilled some tea on the tower."

I almost dropped my phone. What the fuck. "Like how bad?" I really didn't want to know the answer but I needed to know how bad the damage was.

"Like a full glass, plus ice." I could hear the fear in her voice. She knew how much I loved my computer. Last present that my best friend gave to me before the move.

"What the actual fuck, Sis!" I was now screaming. I wanted to punch something. No I needed to punch something. Next thing I knew my fist was connecting to the nearest locker with a loud bang that echoed though the hall. I was shaking now.

"Fuck! I'm sorry I swear! Can't we get it fixed or some shit?" She sounded very concerned.

"Not really Sis. It's not like it's a mac or some shit. There's no store that we can just drop it off at. It's custom made." Gritting my teeth I sighed harshly through my nose. There was then a tap on my shoulder and I spun around expecting a teacher, but instead go a Dirk with his hands raised in a 'don't shoot' manner.

"Daves friend Sollux could probably help with that. He works with computers. He actually fixed Daves when a bird got into his room and knocked it over fuckin' shit up on the inside." He lowered his hands. "I think he has study hall this period actually."

"You hear that Sis, if Sollux helps me, I wont have to rip out your eyes in your sleep." She sighed in relief.

"Call me after you find out if he can, okay?"

I just ended up humming in a response then hung up the phone turning my attention back to Dirk. "Where is study hall healed?"

"Library. Down the hall, to the right and just keep going till you see a building with a lot of windows."

Giving him a quick hug I said my goodbyes and sprinted down the hall and out the door on the right. I had 3 minutes to get there before the bell rings. I eventually found the Library. Sollux was sitting at one of the corner tables reading some book. Okay 1 minute.

The bell finally rang and I watched him get up leaving the book there and walk out of the Library behind a few people. "Captor! Hey Sollux!" I shouted towards him as I made my way closer to him.

He stopped and turned towards me. "Hey, what'th up?"

"A little birdie told me you have a way with computers. Please tell me that's true."

"Yeth, that'th true. Why the thuden need of thomeone who ith?" He stared down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"My Sis totally fucked mine. You think you could take a look at it, maybe?"

"Today?"

"That'd be nice, yes."

He smirked, "Thure. But I gotta drive you to your houthe." his smirk only grew as he spoke.

"Um, why?" I bit my lip and looked everywhere but his face.

"Becauthe, it'th way eathier then jutht giving me directionth."

"Oh, well then sure."

"Great! Leth go then." He started to lead me toward the student parking lot.

I figured sending Sis a quick text as a heads up was better then calling. As we made it to the parking lot it was a little crowed with teens hanging around there car before leaving. And all of them started staring at me.

_Okay, why are they staring? Is my hair fucked up or something, or maybe there is something on my face. Maybe they aren't looking at me at all. No they are. They so are._

My heart started to race and I could hear it in my ears.

_I'm gonna pass out. Why wont they stop looking? Oh fuck, if I don't pass out then I'm gonna throw up fer sure. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Stop staring! Fuck, oh my shit._

It was getting hard to breath, I had started biting my lip as we walked up to his car.

_Wow, his car is nice. Yeah let's focus on his Mustard Yellow Convertible. Mustard is a nice color for a car. I wonder if that's his favorite color or if his parents just got it for him in this color. Fuck, I really should have taken my medication during lunch like usual. Why didn't I. God I'm so fucking stupid._

I hadn't even realized that I had made it into his car and put my seat belt on, until he turned the car on and the engine noise shook me from my thoughts. My heart was still pounding in my ears. My hands had started shaking and I could hear a faint talking.

_Oh fuck, he's trying to talk to me. Okay, okay. Breath in...and out. Calm down Aria. Answer him now you shithead._

"Uhh, what'd you say?" My voice was still a bit shaky so I cleared my throat. "Sorry, zoned out."

He sighed, "I asked which way are we taking out of the school?" then glanced over at me.

"Just take a left at the main exit and go to the neighborhood on the first right. I'll tell you from there."

He nodded in response and drove out of the school parking lot going the way I had told him. Once in the nieghborhood I told him to go straight then take the 2nd right, then 1st left and it was the 5th house on the right. He did so with ease and pulled into the driveway of my 2 story white and blue house. We made our way to the front door, I then turned to him before going into the house.

"I apologize in advance for any words that may make you uncomfortable. Sis has no boundaries." With that said I swung the door open. "Lucy, you got some splanin' to do!" I shouted into the house and it slightly echoed. I heard a slight sqweal and then Sis popped her head out of the kitchen. But as soon as she saw Sollux she was near him in a second.

"So this is your new boy toy huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and was smiling from ear to ear.

I glared at her. "No, he's here to fix the computer that YOU broke. The least you can do is be decent."

She gasped loudly throwing her hand over her mouth in the process. "I am the epidemy of decent. I'm making you snacks aren't I?"

"I love you Sis. If you feel the need to give us the snacks we'll be in my room." Shooting a loving smile her way I grabbed Solluxs wrist and guided him up to my room, closing the door behind me.

I had unpacked all of my things by now. Putting all of my books in the book shelf we bought that went against the far wall. Movie posters covered one of the walls completely as a sort of wallpaper. The rest of the room was painted black. My king sized bed was in the corner of the movie poster wall sitting on top of a box spring. My sheets were a olive green and my comforter was a soft gray. Across from my bed was a good sized flat screen sitting atop a TV stand with 6 drawers in it that contained my console video games and movies that I watch the most. There was 2 small windows in the room, one above the bed and the other was beside where was computer was set up.

I plopped myself down on my bed and Sollux made his way to my computer. "Now, before I even open thith thing up. What happened?" He had the tower in his lap and gotten a screwdriver from somewhere.

I layed back. "Sis spilled her tea on it while using it."

"Any thmoke come from it or anything?"

I thought for a moment. "She didn't say anything about smoke."

"Hmm." Was all he said and then I heard the sound of the screwdriver hitting the tower and I closed my eyes.

After a few minutes the bed slowly sank beside me at the edge. "It jutht needth to be cleaned. Your baby ith fine." The back of his hand brushed against my outer thigh, probably on accident.

My arms where draped over my eyes, glasses laying beside my head. "Could you please clean her for me?"

"I can yeth. But my cleaning thtuff ith at my houthe."

I sighed biting my lip. "You mind taking her home and cleaning her then bringing her by tomorrow?" It was Friday after all. So there was no school tomorrow. "But if you agree to do so, and I hope you do, I want to hold onto your glasses until then." I was now sitting up my face inches from Solluxs causing me to blush slightly.

"I...I don't know. They mean a lot to me." He looked down at the floor now slightly hunched over.

"And so does my computer. I wanna make sure nothing will happened to it. I hope you understand."

He huffed, "Yeah, I gueth you're right." then slowly began to take off his glasses, folding them up and placing them beside my own. He kept his eyes closed for a little while before opening them and glancing towards me. My jaw dropped.

_Fuck, his eye's are two different colors. Wow, that's so cool. I thought he just wore the 3D like glasses cause he thought it was cool or some shit. Nope differently not the reason. Wow, just...wow. I really wanna get a closer look. Maybe I should. Unless that's be weird and that would make him hate me. What if I do anyway and it makes him hate me. Fuck that would suck. Wait why does he look upset? Or is the hurt? Shit I haven't said anything, I'v just been sitting here like some idiotic drone. Ahh shit._

I did the first thing that came to mind, which was sadly grabbing his face and kissing him.

Wait what am I doing?! _Kissing him isn't the answer here! But it does feel nice, yeah real nice._

His lips were soft. Like softer then I thought they would be. I soon started to feel him pushing into the kiss making my heart beat faster then it had been, and causing me to blush.

Fuck! Is he kissing back right now? Holy just...Fuck.

My arms soon snaked around his neck and his hands gripped my waist tightly as he pulled me into his lap. But just then there's a knock on the door. "Fuck." Quickly moving myself off of him and sitting next to him putting my glasses back on. The door slowly opened and Sis peeks in. "Is he going to stay for dinner?" I glanced over at him.

"Yeah, thure. thoundth good to me." He sent a smile her way and she smiled back.

"Well it's ready. So if you could head down to eat. That'd be great." She chuckled.

"Alright Sis." Standing up I started to walk out of the room with Sollux behind me.

After we ate we headed back up to my room seeing as it was only 6 now he could stay for a few movies. And he was okay with that. We didn't talk about the kiss at all, nor did you kiss again. Which was for the best right now because I still haven't taken my Anxiety medication it was a little risky.

By the time he left it was 10. Sis and I usually practice around now but I was so wiped out for some reason. So I trucked it back up stairs after saying goodnight and collapsed onto my bed. Picking Solluxs glasses up and looking them over for a bit then put them on the window seal above my bed.

"One brown and one blue eye huh. That's kinda hot actually." I softly chuckled as I shimmied out of my shirt and tights then curled up in my blankets and drifted to sleep.


	3. I'm in love with my own sins

It was now Saturday and I was just sitting on my bed watching Donnie Darko for the 3rd time this morning when Sis busted into my room. "Put some pants on we're strifing today." And then left my door way.

I paused the movie and went to my closet and pulled on a pair of already ripped baggy skinnies. I pulled my shirt off and put a red sports bra on in its place. No use ruining a good shirt. Then pulled on my boots and made my way out of my room and down the stairs. We had turned our 2 car garage into a strifing room, seeing as how bad it would be if the neighbors saw Sis slicing me up in the front yard.

She was already in there once I walked in, weapon of choice in hand. When practicing we always used swords or knifes or really anything that wouldn't take each others heads off on accident. She had chosen a Katina, so I chose one as well to make it fare.

After locking the door we stood in our respective points in the room. "You know the rules, no shots above the neck and only small wounds on the arms." She nodded and we got into a fighting stance. I was the first one to move, but she blocked my attack with her sword and kicked me back in the stomach causing me to fall flat on my back. She went to get me on the chest but I rolled away from it, only getting a small cut to my collarbone. I jumped off the floor and sliced at her side, getting a hit causing her to hiss and come at me with more force. "Fucking bitch." I chuckled and so did she showing me that she was okay.

By the time the strife was over we both had bloody noses and I had cuts on both sides and Sis had bruised forming over her ribs and a cut on her left thigh. She had one though, 3 cuts to your opponent and you've won. We were both out of breath and needed some stitches. Making our way to the bathroom just outside the garage I was first to get patched up and then I would help Sis. Just as I was wrapping a bandage around her thigh there was a knock at the front door.

He was early.

"You go get the door, I'll clean up the garage this time. But you owe me." She left the bathroom and made her way into the garage.

Slowly walking up to the door looking out of the window to make sure that is was him. With a sigh of relef I opened the door and quickly pulled him in closing the door. "Hey, what wath tha-oh." His eyes where glued to my waist, his face hinting at a little bit of confusion and surprise. "The fuck?" His reaction made me laugh, which hurt.

"Don't make me laugh, fuckwit. That fucking hurts." I softly touched my sides making sure I didn't rip the stitches. Thank god I didn't. "Why are you so early? I mean it's only by 10 minutes but still." I crossed my arms over my chest looking up at him.

"Turnth out I live clother to you then I thought. I altho texted you. But I thee you were buthy." He gestured to my waist.

"Yeah kinda. But you should see Sis!"

"See Sis what?" She was walking around the corner drying her hands on a towel slightly stained with blood from using it many other times for cleaning up after strifes. Sollux looked over his shoulder at her.

"Thhe lookth no where near ath bad ath you. You do realithe thith right?" He looked genuinely concerned for my state of health.

"I'm fine. Had worse." I dryly chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"It's true kid, one time I pushed her against the wall to hard and cracked her skull. Fucking scary." She had walked up to us by now.

"Damn." His eyes widened a bit and then he started biting his lip.

"But, you gotta keep this a secret. No telling friends or parents. None of that shit. Got it." Sis put on a stern face making him look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, promithe." Nodding she walked off and started up the stairs. "I'm gonna go shower. Don't do any stupid shit that could rip your stitches." I hummed in response and she walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

"My computer in your bag?" Pointing to the backpack tightly strapped to his back after a short silence.

"Yeah, thhe's all clean. Want me to go thet her up?" Before I answered I was all ready walking up the stairs with him following.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna change first. So just chill in the hall way for a bit."

"Okay."

After closing my room door I went into my closet and took on my sports bra throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper. I searched for my black tank that read "I bust mine so I can beat yours" in pink, purple and blue lettering. Once locating it I slid it over my head not bothering with trying to put on a bra with these injuries. Tried that once, hurt like a bitch. Shimming out of my jeans after kicking my boots into the back of my closet I pulled on a pair of light gray low crotch pants and walked to open the door.

"You may now hook her up." With a nod he pushed himself off of the slouched position against the wall and strolled into my room and over to my computer desk.

"You got any planth?" He asked taking a glance at the TV, that still had my movie paused. "I'm hoping not." He then stood and sat in my computer computer chair starting up the computer successfully.

"I'd say yes, but you have clearly caught me." I walked up behind him resting my chin on the top of the chair. He was sighing into his Pesterchum. "Didn't know you would be the type to use such an old IMing device." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I gueth it ith pretty old huh?" He was now typing out a message to someone with the chumhandle tertechGodhead.

"Who's that?" He sent it and then opened another pester window. This time he was talking to a person with the chumhandle carcinoGeneticist. "Okay, who's that?" Still no answer. He then got a reply from (TG).

"Thweet." And then a reply from (CG). He groaned then sent another message to (CG)this time a little more angry.

"Sollux you tell me who you're talking to or I will shut this computer off." His head shot back to look at me, I could actually see the pissed off look in his eyes without his glasses on. "Easy there, you could slice my head off with that glare you got there. It is my computer after all." His look softened and he muttered an apology then turned back to the computer as it ding notifying him of the reply he had just gotten from (CG).

"Gray and angry is KK, red and sarcastic is Thtrider." He stated plain and simple. But I still didn't understand.

"Who's KK?" I could almost feel him roll his eyes. "Don't get upset cause you got some weird petname for some kid I don't know." He then slouched and muttered another apology.

"Karkat, KK ith Karkat." He went back to typing before talking once more. "He'th the reathon why I athked if you had anything going on today." There was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice and from the way he was typing it clearly wasn't my fault he was talking like so.

"Oh, is that so?" He nodded getting another message from apparently Karkat.

"Yeah, gonna go pick up Dave before heading over to hith houthe for the party."

I froze. "A party? Like with other people?" I started to bite my lip.

He then turned in the chair to face me almost causing my face to make it's way off of the top of the chair and into his lap. Thank god for my fast reflexes. "Yeah, that'th kinda what a party ith." He said his words slow like I was stupid and needed help understanding the concept of what a party was. He looked up at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes trying to make it seem like I was okay with going to a party. but then he started to speak again. "KK throwth party'th every chance he getth to make thure he knowth where hith betht pal ith getting baked like a cake and make thure nothing would happen to him."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." He raised his eyebrows up at me. "Does he share?" A wide smirk then pushed it's way across Solluxs' face. Kind of cute, but why was it there? "What?"

"Didn't peg you ath the type." He then spun back around to face the computer as it dinged once again.

"You know nothing about me Captor. Nothing at all." He snickered. Fucking snickered.

"Well I know one thing about you. That you thtill have my glatheth."

After I tossed him his glasses from the window above my bed he made his way into my closet. "What are you doing exactly?" There was a rustling of clothes and hangers hitting each other.

"You gotta change your thhirt if we're gonna keep Kanaya from giving you weird lookth all night." Most rustling then the sound of something getting pulled off of its hanger. "That and it getth real fucking cold in KKth' houthe."

A black sweater with slits along the bottom, collar and bottom of the sleeves was thrown at me landing on my head. Damn haven't worn this thing in a while. Pulling it over my head the best I could soon getting help from Sollux. _Why the fuck was getting this thing on harder then my tank top. Whatever._

"Take the tank top off. Trutht me, you'll thank me." I just about growled at him as I wiggled my way out of my tank top and tossed it onto my bed.

"There, happy? I have to go take some pain killers now. Fuck me! Now I have to ask Sis for them." As I started to walk away from him he tightly grabbed my hips pulling me back against his chest, he then hissed into my ear. "Gladly."

As I then walked away, all I could think was. _Goddamn that kid was Bipolar._


End file.
